


Bourbon Spills

by artisturtle



Series: Her Midnights, Her Mornings [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 15000th Supercorp Fic, F/F, Supercorp Ficnette #1, TW for Mentions of Alcohol and Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisturtle/pseuds/artisturtle
Summary: Sometimes, it's in the dark where the shadows lie.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Her Midnights, Her Mornings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207067
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Bourbon Spills

**Author's Note:**

> So, my Twitter bestie @iindigomist asked me to pick a bunch of headers and this line from that Taylor Swift song just caught me (I'm cheeky, guess what line is it!), and just like that, I came up with a ficnette (fanfic-vignette). It's short and sweet, but it has alcoholism and abuse undertones. I hope you enjoy.

She takes in the soft, midnight air. Looking up, she stares at the ceiling fan as it rotates slowly, letting a draft of air around the room. She turns to her side, picking up the expensive bottle of bourbon sitting on her bedside table. She tips the glass vessel towards the awaiting glass, and she watches in earnest as the warm, amber liquid trickles down into the glass like a steady river.

The first sip always burns.

Just like her first heartache. Just like their first fight. Just like the first glance -- just like the first time.

The second sip is easier. But her second heartache is nowhere near easy and their second fight  **_almost killed her_ ** .

The third time is easier to take. It’s hard to swallow, but she swirls it in her mouth, hoping to numb the feeling down before she  _ downs _ the drink. It’s hard, but she learns to temper her tongue and she can take it.

“Lena?” the blonde beside her stirs, sleepily looking for the switch lights on the headboard of their shared bed. “Love? Why are you still up?”

Lena sighs. “Go back to sleep. It’s still half past midnight,” she whispers. She sets the burgundy drink on the table, and she slips back into the sheets.

“You’ve been drinking again,” Kara notes as she curls next to the blonde. “Is there anything in particular that you are thinking of tonight?”

Lena sighs. Had she been here before? What was it Kara had told her when they first shared the midnight together? It had been the tenth anniversary of that fateful night when her father had first hit her with a backhanded slap.

Kara’s hands find purchase in hers. Their matching rings glint in the faint yellow light coming from Kara’s lava lamp.

“Just Dad,” she finally admits.

“Give me your midnights, love,” Kara whispers softly into her ear.

Lena curls into her, and she spills more than just bourbon that night. Once again.

**Author's Note:**

> 15000th Supercorp fic, yay!


End file.
